puro amor
by inori-2014
Summary: one-chot chikane/himeko disculpen que la este cambieando pero no sube bien y no la puedo leer


**Este es un pequeño one-chot que acabo de escribir, espero les guste y lo disfruten.**

**Gracias por tomarte tu valioso tiempo y pasarte a leer esta historia.**

**Desclaimer: los personajes de kannazuki no miko no me pertenecen.**

Hoy me asomo a la ventana y veo como el día pasa, día a día solo hago lo mismo y sé que la verdad duele el saber que no estás conmigo, Todos los días no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, el pensar como hubiera sido mi vida si tu estuvieras presente.

Salgo de casa con la esperanza de encontrarte camino por los sitios que sueles frecuentar y ahí te veo en el parque en donde por fin pude confesarte mis sentimientos y tú los aceptaste, trato de acercarme a ti ilusionada porque por fin pude verte después de tanto tiempo de haber roto con migo y mi loco y terco corazón que aun guarda la esperanza de volver junto a ti, pare antes de llegar a tu lado, no lo podía creer cuando vi que el fue a verte mis ojos no lo querían negar.

Estabas sentada en aquella en donde una vez escribí nuestros nombre entrelazados uno junto a otro en símbolo de nuestro gran amor, lo besaste y mi cara palideció, no lo podía creer en donde quedo todo tu amor que me profesaste, todos los buenos momentos que pasamos, todas las risas que me regalaste, todos los besos que me robaste y te robe. Me duele verte feliz a su lado, vi como lo tomaste por la mano y se marcharon mientras tú lo abrazabas desapareciendo de mi visión.

Yo por otro lado con mi corazón afligido me acerque hasta la banca en la cual tu estabas hace unos minutos, me deje caer en el mirando en donde estaban nuestros nombres pude ver que mi nombre estaba tachado, lo que antes nos unía ahora ya a sido borrado. Sin poder soportarlo más mis lagrimas cayeron tal cual cascadas por mis mejillas, tenía mi corazón hecho polvo ya nada podía arreglarlo para que vuelva a latir como antes.

Después de horas de llorar volvía a casa con los ojos rallados mi madre me pregunta ¿hija que te ha pasado? Sin aguantar y sabiendo que ella era la única persona que me puede dar lo que necesito caigo en sus bazos y ella me regala el mas cálido y tierno abrazo, mientras que en mi odia me decía:

_**-EL AMOR ES CIEGO Y EL FINAL ES TRISTE.**_

Después de eso me dirigí a mi habitación en la cual me encontraba tirada en mi cama pensando que tu no sabía lo que siento por ti, al mirar por la venta me doy cuenta que ya no está la luz del sol, el cielo está oscuro y lloro por qué no te encuentras aquí conmigo en esta habitación la cual fue testigo de todo nuestro amor, de todas las caricias que nos dimos, besos, abrazos y todos los te amo que nos dijimos mientras nos abrigábamos en un abrazo. Sin mas que solo llorar y pensar en ti caigo poco a poco rendida al sueño, el cual quiero que dure siempre y asi poder dejar de sufrir.

Ya han pasado tres largos años en los cuales me la he pasado viajando para así poder liberarme de ti y no he podido por lo cual he decidido regresar.

Me pongo a pensar que existe ese lugar en el cual tu y yo nos conocimos, y sin pararme a pensar salgo corriendo niña queriendo encontrarte. Pero no te veo por ningún lado, me acerco a tus amigos y les pregunto por ti, no puedo creer lo que escucho. Me dijeron que estas en el hospital triste bajo una enfermedad, también me dijeron que tu novio termino contigo cuando se entero de tu enfermedad, te dijo que solo eras un juego que sus amigos le propusieron una apuesta en la cual la tenía que conquistar. Te sentiste triste al saber que nunca le importaste.

Vivir sin ti no sé si podría soportarlo más, en ese mismo momento me despido de ellos y salgo corriendo al hospital como mis piernas me lo permiten.

Al llegar te veo acostada en una cama, estas hermosa como siempre a pesar de tu estado. Me acerco a tu lado y en el escritorio que esta a tu lado había un papel en el cual decía que solo vivirías si alguien dona un corazón. Mis lágrimas salieron tan solo el pensar que te podría perder para siempre. Miro al cielo y pido a mi madre perdón ella muria ase un año y no pude pedirle perdón.

Mientras dormías me pediste perdón por haber terminado con migo tus lagrimas salieron pero tu seguías dormirá. En ese momento me di cuenta que me alejaste para ahórrame el dolor de perderte para siempre y me diste el dolor de una traición que jamás éxito. Pero no sabes que me causaste más dolor al saber que estabas en brazos que no eran míos y el pensar todo este tiempo que jamás me amaste, me duele saber que ya no te podre tener.

"Sé que soy tu única solución". Antes de irme cojo un papel en el cual escribo todo lo yo siento por ti, y como me hubiera gustado pasar el resto de tu vida junto a ti la guardo y antes de salir me acerco a ti dándote un beso lleno de amor para luego salir.

Ya llego la hora, el final está cerca tu y yo estamos en una habitación, tu duermes pues estas bajo la anestesia. Las luces se enciende y los médicos comienzan a aplicarme la anestesia para comenzar la operación. Antes de quedar profundamente dormida le doy la carta al médico que te operara y le hago prometer que te entregue la carta. te miro y en un susurro te dijo que _**TE AMO HIMEKO**_, es mi manera de decir adiós.

Ahora comprendo las palabras de mi madre. _**EL AMOR ES CIEGO Y EL AMOR ES TRISTE.**_

_**En la carta decía:**_

_**No olvides que mi corazón siempre te perteneció. Para que tu vivieras alguien tenia que morir, preferí estar en el cielo que estar aquí y sin ti.**_

_**Prometo esperarte allí en el lugar donde todo empezó, nunca estarás sola recuerda mi corazón siempre estará dentro de ti y donde quiera que vallas siempre te protegeré.**_

_**Chikane Himemiya.**_

**Espero le haya gustado, espero sus comentario y gracias por pasarte a leer este one-chot.**


End file.
